heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Catalyst
Just to clarify. I just want to throw out a clarification about this because there's a lot of talk about when Sylar said that Claire was special and how this has been suggested as meaning that she had the catalyst. It's by no means fact but I think it may help if there are problems. My theory: In the past baby Claire did get the catalyst. This lead to what I'll call "Present A". In "Present A" Claire got attacked by Sylar but survived by something to do with the catalyst. However, When Hiro travelled back in time, by taking the catalyst from his mother he created a tangential present or "Present B" which is now currently unfolding. The reason why Claire doesn't have the catalyst now is because of this "Present B" however, at the time of Sylar's attack Hiro had not gone back and created "Present B" so at that time she did have the catalyst. This is why Arthur told Elle and Sylar to get Claire. At the time that he ordered them to do it Claire had the calalyst. I hope this has clarified this. Lysander Scamander 18:18, 12 March 2009 (UTC) *Ok first try to remember to sign your posts. I don't think Sylar was referring to Claire having the catalyst at all. I think he merely meant her power made her special and I thought he even said after he percieved and began replicating her power that he had also then become special too. I think he would have also considered Adam and Arthur after he stole the power from Adam special also. Claire did not survive Sylar's attack because of the catalyst but because of her power. That being said I totally agree with your theory about "Present A" and "Present B" But I was thinking that the Claire we are dealing with should be labeled "Claire A" who has the catayst. She got it as a child in "Present A" when she was a child. "Claire A" is taken back in time by Hiro who creates "Present B" when he takes the catalyst from his mother. when "Claire A" is returned to the present it is "Present B" she is returned to. "Claire A" still has the catalyst in "Present B" where Arthur also has the catalyst and is killed. In "Present B" all the formula is destroyed along with the recipe to make more but if the recipe was discovered again I believe that "Claire A" could be the catalyst. Arthur told Elle and Sylar to get "Claire A" before he traveled back in time and took the formula because he figured out she had the catalyst. How does that theory sound to you? 20:49, 10 March 2009 (UTC) * That does make sense. I had been hearing all sorts of conflicting views about whether or not Claire had/was the catalyst. I tried to make sense of it all and came to the conclusion above but never thought of it the way that you suggested. I think it is a great theory.Lysander Scamander 18:18, 12 March 2009 (UTC)